Image sensors are essential components that have been widely used in digital photographic products. Generally, to allow the image sensor to operate, others electronic components associated with the image sensor are often used. For example, a passive component is combined to filter output signals from the image sensor for improving the imaging performance and eliminating the crosstalk noise which occurs during signal switching and transmission.
Referring to FIG. 6, a typical image sensor package 10 integrated with the passive components includes a substrate 1, a supporter 2, an image sensor chip 3, two passive components 4 and a transparent cover 5. The supporter 2 is mounted on the substrate 1 and defines a cavity 6 together with the substrate 1. Both the image sensor chip 3 and the passive components 4 are disposed within the cavity 6, and both of them are electrically and mechanically connected to the substrate 1. The transparent cover 5 is stably fixed on the supporter 2 for sealing the cavity 6. The image sensor package 10 combines the passive components 4 and the image sensor chip 3 to enhance the quality of the signal transmitting. However, greater surface area on the substrate 1 is required to accommodate both the passive components 4 and the image sensor chip 3 on the same plane. This conflicts with the tendency for miniaturization of the image sensor package and the electronic products with the same.
Therefore, a compact image sensor package and an image capture device with the same are desired.